


Heart Problem

by havenoclue



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialog Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havenoclue/pseuds/havenoclue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero thinks he has medical problem. Can he find the cure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic a long time a go. I never got the nerve to post it here, but I think it's time.  
> English is not my first language, and this story is un-beta-ed, so sorry for any mistakes. I really hope you can enjoy it.

A/N: This is my first attempt to write GW fiction and also my first attempt to try this writing style. So please read and review. Thank you.

 

"Agent Yuy?"

 

"Agent Po."

 

"It's a surprise."

 

"Hn."

 

"Can I help you?"

 

"I believe you can."

 

"Is it medical?"

 

"I'm not sure."

 

"That would be a first."

 

"Hn."

 

"Please… tell me what's bothering you."

 

"It's my heart."

 

"Your heart?"

 

"Yes. Recently it does… things."

 

"Things? Such as?"

 

"Sometimes it beats very fast… when I don't think it can get any faster, it beats faster and faster."

 

"Did it happen after exercise?"

 

"No, that would be normal. It just happens."

 

"Okay… go on…"

 

"Sometimes it stings."

 

"Stings?"

 

"Yes. Feels like electricity jolts."

 

"Oh, that could be bad. Are you in pain?"

 

"Not really. Just feel odd."

 

"Any other symptoms?"

 

"Yes, it would sound crazy but I swear that's what I feel."

 

"What?"

 

"I feel like my heart gets bigger…. like it would explode or something."

 

"Whoa… since when are these symptoms starting?"

 

"About two months ago."

 

"From all those three which one happened first? The jolt? The abnormal beat or…"

 

"Now that I recall, I think the last was the first indication."

 

"The swollen? You must feel very uncomfortable and it's difficult to breath, right?"

 

"Yes, but… it only happened for a second. I couldn't breath, my heart felt like it about to explode… then it was all over and afterward I feel… warm."

 

"Warm? You mean you had fever?"

 

"I… I don't know. I didn't think my temperature high enough."

 

"Hmm… it gets more and more bizarre."

 

"…"

 

"Is it all?"

 

"No, there's another thing."

 

"Tell me."

 

"Sometimes it hurts."

 

"Oh?"

 

"Just like this morning. It hurts so much I feel like I could kill somebody."

 

"That bad?"

 

"Hn."

 

"Could you describe the hurt? Is it sharp? Or dull or…"

 

"It feels like something squeezes my heart very hard… usually happened when I saw him talk to Maxwell."

 

"Him?"

 

"Agent Chang."

 

"I'm sorry I don't get that. What's Agent Chang got to do with this?"

 

"I think he's related with all of this somehow."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because he was there each time the symptoms came."

 

"Oh my…"

 

"…"

 

"Let me get this straight… Agent Chang was there when your heart beat faster… when you feel jolt in it or when you feel it's swollen and about to explode?"

 

"Hn."

 

"Oh my…"

 

"…"

 

"And this morning when Agent Chang talked to Agent Maxwell, your heart hurts so bad you want to kill someone?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Wow."

 

"….."

 

"Can I ask you a question?"

 

"Yes."

 

"When did Une assign Agent Chang to be your partner?"

 

"Two and a half months ago."

 

"Aaaah…. it makes sense."

 

"So you agree with me? It's got to do with Chang?"

 

"Oh yes… It's all got to do with him."

 

"You think I'm allergic to him?"

 

"W-what?"

 

"Allergic."

 

"…."

 

"I know it's weird because usually allergy messed up your respiratory organ or make your face swollen…."

 

"…."

 

"But I did have that once... the difficulty of breathing."

 

"…"

 

"I never know that allergy can caused heart problem."

 

"..…."

 

"That's why I need your help. Is it medical?"

 

"Pffff… ehem… sorry about that…

 

"….."

 

"If it is, Agent Yuy… it's certainly a very interesting case."

 

"Hn?"

 

"Never mind that. I think I know the cure for your heart problem."

 

"You do? Thanks."

 

"Let me just write it down…. Here we go."

 

"Talk to Wufei? How can this cure my problem?"

 

"Trust me. Just tell him what you just told me."

 

"And I would heal?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Just like that?"

 

"Just like that."

 

"Thank you, Agent Po. Good day."

 

"Good day, Agent Yuy."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heero and Wufei conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still un-beta-ed.

“Chang.”

“Yui.”

“We need to talk.”

“About the new mission?”

“There’s no new mission for us.”

“Huh?”

“We need to terminate our partnership immediately.”

“What?”

“We need to termina-”

“I heard you the first time.”

“Good. Farewell then.”

“Hold it right there, agent!”

“…”

“Tell me… is this because the small mistake that I made?”

“So you admit it.”

“I never concealed it, Yui… Beside it’s just a minor slip-up.”

“That minor slip-up jeopardized my life!”

“Now you’re being dramatic!”

“You accuse me of lying?”

“You’re not even wounded!”

“It threatens my health.”

“Huh?”

“You threaten my health.”

“OH… first, it was my mistake and now it was me!?”

“Yes.”

“Yui… let’s just be honest here, okay? I know that you are considered as the best agent here-”

“I am the best.”

“Kami have mercy… Ugh _fine_ … You are the best agent here and you think all of us beneath you. If that’s the case just say so… no need to find some excuse or made things up. I never endangered my partner’s life!”

“But you are! Agent Po confirmed it to me.”

“What? Sally said I’m a hazard to you?”

“Not in so many words… but she said the cure is to talk to you!”

“What cure?”

“Cure to my heart problem.”

“What heart problem? I never aware you have it. And what does it have to do with me?”

“It all have to do with you. You’re the cause!”

“Me? B-but… How?”

“I’m allergic to you!”

“You allergic to…? That’s ridiculous!”

“It’s not.”

“You’re starting to get on my nerve here, Yui. Just tell me the truth!”

“I am telling you the truth.”

“Okay… okay… now tell me what all this mumbo jumbo – heart problem… allergy… have to do with me and the mission?”

“What mission?”

“Our last mission.”

“What about it?”

“Oh Nataku… I MADE THE MINOR SLIP-UP IN THAT MISSION THAT MAKES YOU WANT TO BREAK UP THIS PARTNERSHIP!”

“Oh, that tiny mistake? That was nothing.”

“…”

“Chang, we’ve got back from the mission wounded-free. Don’t be too hard on yourself.”

“BUT YOU SAID… God... I asked you earlier, Yui, if you want to terminate our partnership because of that tiny mistake and you said… _yes_. And then, apparently, it was nothing. So now, would you please explain to me… WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?”

“You misunderstood me… I want to end our partnership because I’m allergic to you not because that minor mistake.”

“Oh please… stop lying! If my work not up to your standard, just tell me the truth. Don’t make up excuses… especially as absurd as this one. Stop insulting me!”

“I’m not!”

“Liar!”

“Chang, you’re the best partner I ever have. If it’s not because of this… condition, I would never end this partnership.”

“What make you so adamant that you allergic to me?”

“Because of these symptoms I had.”

“What symptoms?”

“Whenever you near me my heart beat faster.”

“Huh?”

“One time my heart feels like it wants to explode and I can’t breath.”

“…”

“Sometimes I got fever when I think of you.”

“…”

“But worst of all… it hurts so badly when I see you talk to Maxwell, hurts so much I feel like I could kill-”

“Stop.”

“Hn?”

“Just stop.”

“Hn.”

“Po said I have the cure?”

“Yes.”

“Clever girl…”

“Chang… What are you do- hmmm… Chang... mmm…”

“More cure?”

“Yes… Hmmm….mmmmm….”

 

xxxxxxxxxx

 

“Get a room, guys!”

“Maxwell! Get out!”

“Omae wa korosu!”

 

END 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it guys. Just a little epilogue later on. Thank you for reading.


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un-beta-ed

“You’re home.”

“Yes, just now. You up early, any mission?”

“No mission. I’m an early riser, you know that.”

“I’m an early riser too, but if I had any chance to sleep in…”

“I’ve tried but…”

“Well, you are you… any breakfast? I’m starving.”

“About to make one, I guess it’s for two now.”

“Thank you.”

“How’s the mission?”

“It’s complete.”

“I know that, Wufei.”

“I’ll let you read the report as soon as I finished writing it.”

“No need.”

“Why ask about it then?”

“I just feel like it.”

“Are you pouting?”

“No.”

“You are.”

“Am not.”

“Are.”

“NOT.”

“..."

“Scramble eggs with toast okay?”

“As long as it plenty, anything will do.”

“So how’s the partnership?”

“AH... Good, Maxwell is a fine partner, a little crazy but very efficient. You know all this, you’ve worked with him before.

“Hu-uh.”

“Heero, you know the only reason Une paired me with Maxwell because the mission is on L2, right?”

“Hn.”

“It’s just a one time thing.”

“Hn.”

“No need to be..."

"Hn?"

"You’re still the best partner.”

“…”

“Well, you are.”

“Eat your eggs.”

“Hmm… it’s good.”

“Hn.”

“So how was thing at HQ? Any interesting thing happened while I was gone?”

“No, nothing.”

“How was thing at home?”

“Good.”

“You?”

“Fine.”

“No really… how are you?”

“Told you I was fine!”

“Hey, I’m just asking, no need to yell.”

“Sorry, more eggs?”

“Yes, please.”

"Coffee?

"No, thanks."

“I can’t sleep.”

“…”

“It’s not the same.”

“…”

"The bed gets too big."

"..."

“Something... _someone_ is missing.”

“Heero…”

“Pathetic, isn’t it?”

“No.”

“It is.”

“And I said no.”

“…”

“Thanks for breakfast.”

“Hn.”

“Time to hit the shower, and then bed.”

“Hn.”

“Coming?”

"Wufei, I... You need rest."

" _You_ need rest. Come on."

"Okay." 

"Oh my... look at that. Finally a smile for me?"

"Shut up. Glad you're home, Wufei."

"Glad to be home, Heero." 

 

**END**


End file.
